chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellis Petrelli
Ellis Drew Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the fifth child and second son of Cassie and Kirk Petrelli. His abilities will be Elucidation, Transmogrification, Nocturnal Adaptation and Transparency. Appearance Ellis will have a pale skin tone, and the same dark blue eyes as his mother and his sisters Hope and Gabriella. His hair will be blonde as a child, but it will darken as he ages, becoming brown. It will still appear lighter at the ends. He will be muscular in build and will be just above average height, slightly shorter than his brother Dean. Abilities Ellis' first ability will be Elucidation. This ability will let him understand and explain the workings of any system. He will be able to understand all machinery, and to some extent understand the variabilities of time and cause-and-effect. He could easily comprehend all human behaviour, what motivates a person, and could identify an ability and its strengths and weaknesses. He could also use it to interpret events, to accurately predict the effects of his actions, and to fight more effectively by improving his tactics. His second ability will be Transmogrification. Ellis will be able to transform people into inanimate objects. Originally, he will only be able to use the ability on himself, but later he will learn to affect others too if he has physical contact with them. He will be able to turn any person into any existing solid object and reverse the change. In this form, a person would be able to think clearly, but not communicate, move or use any abilities. They would only be able to transform back themselves if they possessed the same ability. His third ability will be Nocturnal Adaptation. Ellis will be able to adapt to darkness and night whenever he chooses to do so. His eyesight will improve, enabling him to see successfully with even the smallest possible amount of light, and his hearing will become more acute. His agility will increase and he will be able to move with more subtlety. Additionally, his colouring will change so that he is camouflaged in darkness. At first, he will gain all of these adaptations when he activates the ability, but he will learn to pick and choose between them. His final ability will be Transparency. Ellis will be able to make himself become literally transparent, invisible except for the slightest outline which a person would have to focus upon to notice or see. He will also be able to make himself metaphorically transparent, which will affect his thoughts and motives. People would then find it much easier to understand him and empathise with him, and he could use it to prove that he is being honest, and not deceiving or tricking anyone. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cassie Petrelli *Father - Kirk Petrelli *Sisters - Rylee, Hope, Gabriella, Madison and Rosa Petrelli *Brother - Dean Petrelli History & Future Etymology Ellis is a Hebrew name meaning "my God is the Lord". His middle name, Drew, is short for Andrew, a Greek name which means "man, warrior, manly". His surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters